


Strings Attached

by PandaPixie609



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPixie609/pseuds/PandaPixie609
Summary: Everybody has a soulmate. You and your soulmate have a special link, which is represent by a string attached to your ring finger. The string reflects the personality of your soulmate. Red represents strength and bravery, white represents innocence and purity, yellow represents bubbly and positive, and so on. Sometimes even a different tone and shade can mean something totally different than another. Everything seems dandy right? You have a direct connection to your soulmate and everything works out just fine!Except it doesn't. Virgil and Roman have never possessed the string. The only difference between the two, is that Roman still believes that somewhere, his soulmate is out there waiting for him. Virgil on the hand has completely giving up on love after seeing where love led his father. When the two become room mates at their university, Roman is determined to show him that love still does exist, even if fate says otherwise.





	1. Shadows of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone see that string on your finger? That is a link to your soulmate!" Mrs. Evans explained giddily to the first graders. "Its color represents your soul mate, only you and that person can see it." Amazed everyone looked down at the little bows wrapped around their fingers and started calling out their colors.
> 
> "Mine is green!"
> 
> "Mine's purple!"
> 
> "Mine two!"
> 
> "I have a white one!"
> 
> "Yellow!"
> 
> "Orange!"
> 
> Virgil raised his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The teacher pointed to him and gave him a wide smile. Virgil cleared his throat and looked around him shyly, wishing he hadn't raised his stupid hand at all.
> 
> "I don't have a string."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick not before we start there are a few things I would like people to know!  
> 1\. This story will mostly be in the perspective of Roman and Virgil, we will get some of Patton and Logan's perspectives, but it will usually be for the sake of moving the story forward.  
> 2\. I am not a super experienced writer. I might not write a lot per chapter, but I will try!  
> 3\. I really do appreciate comments, whether it be pointing out grammar mistakes, giving me some advice, or just how you feel about the story. 
> 
> Okay that's all! Onto the story!

"Everyone see that string on your finger? That is a link to your soulmate!" Mrs. Evans explained giddily to the first graders. "Its color represents your soul mate, only you and that person can see it." Amazed everyone looked down at the little bows wrapped around their fingers and started calling out their colors.

"Mine is green!"

"Mine's purple!"

"Mine two!"

"I have a white one!"

"Yellow!"

"Orange!"

   Virgil raised his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The teacher pointed to him and gave him a wide smile. Virgil cleared his throat and looked around him shyly, wishing he hadn't raised his stupid hand at all.

"I don't have a string."

   Everyone knew about soulmates. Everyone had a string connecting them to their soulmate and each had a different color, and the two colors of the soulmates would meet in the middle. People who were afraid of love would sometimes cut their string. Some people went searching for their soulmates right away. Others decided to wait until they were much older. People who were ace didn't have any string. There were even rumors of some people having multiple strings. And some people's soulmates just... didn't work out.

   For as long as Virgil could remember, he had no string. He just figured he was aroace/ace or no one would love him in that kind of way. His parents were slightly disappointed when they found out, but supported him anyway. People would tease him, and shove it in his face that he was just going to be be alone for the rest of his life. He acted like it didn't bother him but deep down... it did. Virgil had tried dating a few people, but didn't actually feel any connection to anyone, whether it be sexual or romantically. Sure he thought they were good-looking, but he didn't desire the relationship to go any further than mere acquaintances. It was only after he had a small crush on a boy in his fourth grade that he realized he would have attractions to others, it was nothing big just a small fling. But had left him confused and frustrated, it wasn't long until the boy moved away anyway. So Virgil didn't bother telling his parents and pushed the weird experience away. Not long after Virgil's crush had moved away Virgil's mother Virgil's father for another man that she had been cheating on him with.

   His father had slowly become an alcoholic and Virgil would often times find him crying on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand. It hurt Virgil to see his loving father so torn over his mothers disgusting betrayal. He remembered one specific night. Virgil had come home from one of his part time jobs late that night. He found his dad staring dead-eyed at the TV on the couch. He had tears streaming down his face and dark circles under his eyes. Virgil carefully wrapped him in a blanket and took the now empty vodka bottle from his rough, yet tender hands.

"Virgil?" He had heard his father whisper quietly from the couch as he started walking away.

"Yes?" Virgil asked as he crouched down beside his dad. He remembers his father holding onto his hands.

"Don't ever fall in love. Love gets you hurt, and makes you weak." Virgil was going to ask he what he meant, but he didn't get the chance to before his father drifted off to sleep.

   That day he promised himself that he would never fall in love. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle a heart break, especially once he saw the mess his father had become. He would become someone strong and independent that his father could rely on. He studied hard and became Valedictorian of his school. He fell in love with Astronomy and Photography, he would sometimes even combine the two and take breath-taking pictures of the stars. Those he usually kept for himself, for only his eyes to enjoy. Every time he felt the need to give up, he would remember the words his father had burned into his mind. _"Don't ever fall in love. Love gets you hurt, and makes you weak."_ He would remember the lifeless look his father had given him. Like he had truly given up on the world. Virgil wanted to help his father out of it. He _WOULD_ help his father out of it.

   Virgil stood in the train station waiting for his train to arrive. Music flowed through his black and purple wireless headphones. A song by Panic! At The Disco blaring in his ears. He closed his eyes and let the music wave through him. He needed the relaxation, after all this was a big day. He was going to one of the most prestigious and well known Universities in the country. When Virgil was in 7th grade he had totally blown off the idea of going to College. He knew that he was pretty good at school, but the thought of doing even more schooling after high school was over, completely freaked him out. In 8th grade after his mother had... _left him_ , all he was able to do was work, it kept his mind busy. Through out high school he got all A's and promised himself and his father he would get a degree in Astronomy, and dig his father out of the hole he had buried himself in. He would be self reliant and not have to rely on a soul mate for strength. Most of his life he had grown up taking care of himself anyone. He didn't need a shoulder to cry on, he didn't somebody to pull him out of his panic attacks, he didn't need someone to hug him when he was sad or scared. He didn't need anyone else. He was fine on his own. No one could convince him otherwise.

   The wind whipped past Virgil. The cold breeze sent uninviting shivers up his spine. He opened his eyes and he could barely make out the lights of the train in the distance. The sun was just barely going down, and the sky was filled with a beautiful gradient of reds, oranges, and yellows. Photographers always called it The Golden Hour. He had to admit it was a very fitting name, after all it was usually sunsets when good things happened in movies right? The time of golden opportunity. Virgil used the perfect timing to pull out his camera and get a few shots of the sun disappearing behind the hills before it would be gone for good. He had wished he got more shots before the train blocked his view, but he wasn't too upset considering he had already gotten millions of photos of sunsets. They were one of the most common photos that people took. They were replaceable, and not worth much. Ironically Virgil felt like a sunset photograph right now. _If he were to disappear right now, would anyone really miss him?_

   The horn of the train echoing throughout the station broke his thoughts. Virgil took a deep breath and made his way to the entrance of the train.

 

* * *

 

   Roman played with the ring on his finger and watched the trees fly past the car window. Trying his best to ignore the shouting of his siblings in the back Roman thought about how big this opportunity was. Not only could he get his degree in Theater, but he might also find his soul mate. Or yet, his lack thereof. Roman had grownup different than other people. He was the only one in the world without the 'Soulmate String' as everyone called it. He had tried dating, but things usually ended when they couldn't stay together due to the other person finding their soulmate. Roman had had his heart broken multiple times. Each time he thought that maybe they would work out, but in reality it didn't. Sometimes it was just because it didn't feel right for Roman. Once he had found his soulmate he would know it. _Right?_

" _¡Silencio, ustedes tres! ¡O estás caminando a casa!_ " **_(_** ** _Silence, you three! Or you're walking home!)_**   His mother yelled over her shoulder into the back of the car. Roman chuckled as the twins bickering was cut off and they angrily looked out their individual windows after giving each other one last pinch. Caleb however decided to continue whining even louder.

"I'm hungry!" He cried out dramatically and kicked his moms chair for good measure.

"If you don't quiet down now, then you won't get any food." His mom said sternly. Caleb stuck his tongue out at his mom and folded his arms angrily. Roman bit back a laugh. He and Caleb knew very well that it was an empty threat from his mom. She would never actually punish any of them like that, she was way too nice.

   Even though the car ride was at least somewhat quiet, Roman's head still felt like a loud, screaming, mush of emotion. He was super excited but also extremely nervous. He was only ever this nervous before he had a performance. He was usually pretty confident with himself, or at least he _seemed_ pretty confident with himself. He had his moments though... Roman glanced down at the digital clock that sat just below the car radio, it read 2:36. He should be there about the same time as every one else. Him and all of his room mates were moving in today. They had been assigned dorm numbers early, and were given contact information so they could talk to one another as much as they deemed necessary. Roman appreciated that the school did it's best to keep up with it's reputation, even if it meant meeting his room mates before he _actually_ met his room mates. They started an email thread and all decided that they could move in two weeks before the school actually started. Mostly for the sake of getting to know each other better before they had to start school. Roman was puzzled at what to expect of his room mates when he actually arrived there. They all had wildly different personalities. And other than names, they knew nothing about one another.

   Roman was pretty good at reading people, even if it was through emails. Patton seemed very perky and energetic. He also had a habit of calling everyone _'kiddo'_ even though Roman assumed they were pretty much the exact same age as each other. He was very enthusiastic and almost everything he said was written with the purest joy. Logan was very cold and methodical. He was well organized and became easily frustrated when they had veered off topic. Which Patton and Roman did easily, multiple times. He seemed okay for the most part, although some of the words he used Roman had to google to know what they meant. And lastly there was Virgil. Looking back on the chat, he only talked like, twice. He was very mysterious and talked in super short sentences. He pretty much just agreed that whatever they decided was fine with him, then disappeared off the face of the earth. Roman figured that he must be very shy, or just wasn't the best at being social. Roman wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Which was understandable considering how hard it is to judge a person when they only two things you've heard from them are: _"I don't really care much about what you guys do."_ and _"Yeah that works for me. See you guys Saturday."_ Like, why so mysterious!?

 _"_ Look _mijo_ , I think it's the university!" His mom called out excitedly. Roman peeled his eyes away from his window and looked out the front. The school was larger than Roman had anticipated. He had been told it was big, and he had seen some of the pictures. He wasn't expecting something this big though! His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide in awe and excitement. He felt like he was going to throw-up. A good excited throw-up that is! The school was a very prestigious school, only the best of the best got to go here. Roman had always thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, now though. It felt more like a dream, how did he know any of this was actually happening. He could be dreaming about the castle sized school, and his room mates as well. Roman pinched himself just in case. When pain erupted from his touch he almost squealed in delight. He was suddenly filled with elation. He couldn't believe this, he felt like he was floating. 

   Once they made it into the parking lot his mom and siblings hopped out of the car to say their goodbyes. Caleb ran up to Roman and grabbed his leg. Sitting down on his foot in the hopes of keeping him from leaving.

"Don't leave us!" He cried out dramatically, gripping hard onto his brothers leg. Roman chuckled and kneeled down.

"Hey I'll come visit you, _Pequeños monstruo_." _**(Little monster)**_ He ruffled Caleb's hair earning a giggle from the boy. After finally prying himself from the little man's clutches Camila and Lucas hugged him tight.

"If you don't visit us soon I will drive up here and find you myself." Camila stated firmly, hands on hips.

"Yeah! I can be the getaway driver." Lucas squealed excitedly. Roman gave them both smiles and squeezed them tightly.

   Lastly was his mother, probably the most hard to say goodbye to out of the four. "Oh, _mijo_. I can't believe it,  _mi chico es todo adulto_." **_(My boy is all grown-up.)_** She pinched Roman's cheek and pulled him into a tight hug. Roman couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks.

" _¡Mamá!_ " Roman complained jokingly. "Call me the second you get home, okay? Oh and tell Sofia that I'll miss her!"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, giving him one last squeeze before letting him go. " _C_ _onquistar el mundo_." She kissed his forehead and began getting the kids in the car once again.

   Roman smiled and turned back towards the building in front of him. He was almost impressed with how many back flips his stomach had done. Almost. He brushed of his nervousness with excitement as he waved goodbye to his family. After they disappeared out of view, Roman grabbed his bags and headed into the dorms.


	2. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember the last time his father had acted... well, acted like a father. Patton reminded him a lot of his father before his mother- well... y'know. Caring, and making sure he wouldn't worry. It was honestly very comforting. He hadn't had a parental figure in his life for what felt like forever. He had been taking care of his father for so long, he kind of forgot what if felt like to be cared for rather than caring. Who knew that such a small thing could have resided Virgil's panic and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before this chapter. I've been kind of swamped with some stuff in my personal life, so this is mostly a filler chapter. I'm not really satisfied with it, but I wanted to get something out so here it is!

   Roman realized he had been third to arrive at the dorm, after Patton and Logan. Patton had greeted him in and showed him into the open room. Apparently Logan and Patton were dating and wanted to share the same room. _Roman couldn't imagine **why.**_ Which meant that he would get to share his room with Virgil. Perfect. He was extremely curious about this mystery boy. He couldn't make up in his mind what he expected him to look. He kept on changing his mind about what he imagined. Roman couldn't help his curiosity. He became extremely passionate about things _very_ easily. If he became interested in anything he would dive headfirst so he could learn everything about it. Which included people. His mother always told him that he trusted to easily and it would eventually get him in trouble. Roman didn't see the harm in it.

"Hey kiddo, we're going out for pizza." Patton said ducking his head into the room. "You wanna come?"

"It's want to!" Logan yelled from the other room. Roman chuckled and checked the time on his watch.

"Did Virgil mention when he was going to get here?" Patton shrugged in response.

"I don't recall. Maybe he just got held up." Roman sighed. Talking over pizza would be the best way to get to know everyone. Roman didn't exactly feel like being a third wheel while Logan and Patton were being coupley. But his stomach was in desperate need of some substance. In the end his stomach won over his brain, as it did in most situations.

"Wouldn't you two rather have a date, just you two~" Roman joked.

"Logan doesn't get all  _cheesy_ like that." Patton said with a wink. "You don't have to come, we would appreciate it _dough_."

"For the love of all that is holy, say yes or no!" Logan called out from behind Patton once again. Sending Patton and Roman into a laughing fit. After composing himself, Roman pushed himself to his feet.

"I believe I hear pizza calling our names." 

 

* * *

 

   Virgil could believe this complete and utter crap! How does a train break down!? Virgil almost had a panic attack when they had told him about the bad news. The University was so far away that Virgil had to take two trains to get to it. Once he had gotten off the first train he had waited half an hour before manning himself up enough to ask them what was taking the train so long. Apparently, the train had broke down and they had to send another one to replace it. Virgil has been waiting about an hour now and was way to nervous to ask what time they thought the train would arrive. He was now pacing back and forth. He had been listening to music, but after awhile instead of calming it felt like it was screaming in his ears. So he turned it off and shoved his headphones in his bag. Any small movement around him would set him off into a mini panic attack. Not only was he at a train station in the dark with only a few people around, but he didn't know how long he would be here. _Any of these strangers could be psychopaths, or murderers. Why was Virgil sweating so much!? It was so cold out here, almost too cold. Even though it's cold I feel like I'm was overheating in my over-sized hoodie._  He tried the breathing exercise his therapist had taught him.

   In for four. Hold for seven. Out for eight. He repeated the technique multiple times before his breathing had returned to normal. Despite how crazy and weird his therapist had been, he wasn't a complete idiot. Virgil took one more look at his phone. It read 7:23. He hadn't even realized but he had gotten two notifications. Two emails from the Patton guy. Virgil sat down on a nearby wooden bench and opened up the app.

**6:02 -Patton [Hey kiddo, not meaning to bother you or anything. We were just wondering when you were arriving.]**

**6:34 -Patton [We were going out for pizza, if we aren't up when you get back then there should be some pizza on the counter for you.]**

   Virgil couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember the last time his father had acted... well, acted like a father. Patton reminded him a lot of his father before his mother- well... y'know. Caring, and making sure he wouldn't worry. It was honestly very comforting. He hadn't had a parental figure in his life for what felt like forever. He had been taking care of his father for so long, he kind of forgot what if felt like to be _cared for_ rather than _caring_. Who knew that such a small thing could have resided Virgil's panic and worry. Of course most of his worry was about what his room mates would say. He didn't want to come home late and be a bother. Virgil decided to spare him the grief of explaining why he was late when he got there.

**8:29 -Virgil [Sorry if I worried you. My train was delayed so I've been waiting at the station.]**

**8:30 -Patton [No worries, just making sure you were safe.]**

**8:30 -Patton [Do you need someone to come pick you up?]**

   Virgil actually debated it. He would really appreciate not having to wait here all night. Then again, he didn't want to be an annoyance. It was over an hour drive to here. Patton was probably tired, and driving while tired wasn't the safest thing. Virgil pushed his fears of waiting here a little longer aside for safety's sake.

**8:32 -Virgil [I'll be fine, but I appreciate the offer. They shouldn't be to much longer.]**

** 8:32-Patton [If your sure. Stay safe kiddo!] **

   Virgil sighed and switched off his phone. He was delighted to hear a train whistle going off in the distance. His tensed muscles relaxed and he got up from the wooden bench he had been sitting on. He stretched slightly and yawned. He didn't realize how tired he had been until know. Probably because his adrenaline was running. There was no way he would've been able to get proper sleep when he was panicked. When his anxiety kicked it would give him a ton of energy and adrenaline then it would exhaust him. Just a few minutes later the train slowed to a stop in front of him. Virgil hopped in and prayed that he wouldn't pass out on the train.

 

* * *

 

"He should be here soon!" Patton announced. Scaring Logan out of the trance he was in. According to Patton, it happened every time he got into a good book. He would immediately shut out the world and would focus on every word of the page. Patton once stacked things on Logan's head to see if he would notice. He had a hilarious photo as proof too. Patton wasn't wrong when he said that Logan wasn't a romantic person. Which he was eternally grateful for, it made going out for pizza a lot more enjoyable that Roman would have imagined.

"You two should go to sleep. I will wait for him." Logan offered as he put a bookmark into his book and set it on the nightstand beside him. Roman appreciated his generosity, but felt like he was at least somewhat responsible.

"Nah, I'll do it." 

"You sure?" Patton asked.

"He would probably come in and wake me up anyways. Besides I believe one of you wants some cuddle time." Roman said gesturing to Patton. He giggled and pulled Logan up by his arm from his place on the couch.

"Do not stay up too late." Logan stated before being dragged into the bedroom off to the left.

"Aww, thanks for worrying calculator watch." Roman called after him. He heard Logan groan before the door was slammed shut. Roman chuckled at the cute couple. They were absolutely adorable together. Roman hated to admit that it made his heart ache a little bit. He couldn't help but feel like he was alone in all of this. He could only pray that Virgil was also single. Not that he had something against Virgil, but it would make it more bearable if he was able to have someone to relate to. Someone who would also mock the charming couple. Roman hated being lost in his own thoughts, so he swiped through Instagram to distract him. Most of the images he scrolled by were pictures of food. He had to resist the urge to gorge on the left over pizza. Which was hard because he could of sworn he heard it laughing at him, mocking him. 

   It was at 11:04 that Roman began worrying. He was much of a worrier. He was pretty good at staying calm. Well, in stressful situations that is. Roman was pretty sure it was his hunger mixed with his exhaustion that was making him worry so much. He was doing the nervous tick of his where he starts running his hands through his hair constantly. As if it continually need his attention, and if he stopped for a moment it would become an untamed mess. Roman was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a key in the door. The door was opened with caution and his eyes met with someone peeking at him from behind the door.

 

* * *

 

   Virgil peeked in a little to see if anyone was still up. Virgil noticed someone staring at him. _Great, can't get anymore awkward._ Virgil was already in a bad mood. He was hungry and tired. Realizing how weird it must be to see somewhere staring through a crack in the door Virgil decided the door was open enough so he could slip in. Being careful of his backpack and duffle bag Virgil squeezed himself in through the door and the frame. Making sure he didn't knock anything over in the process. Virgil heard whoever was sitting on the couch make their way over to him.

"Greetings, my name is Roman." He said in a slightly hushed whisper, offering his hand. Virgil took his hand hesitantly. "Logan and Patton are asleep." Roman said nodding his head towards a door which Virgil presumed was a bedroom.

   Virgil did not have the energy to deal with anyone right now. Roman offered a hand out to take his duffle bag. Virgil ripped the bag from his hands and slung it over his shoulder. "I can carry it myself.? Virgil growled before giving Roman a glare. Roman shifted slightly, Virgil took that as a sign that he was uncomfortable. _Good, now he wasn't alone in the awkwardness._

"Of course. I'll show you to the room." He said plastering on another smile before walking into a room opposite to the room Logan and Patton were in. Virgil took the chance to examine the area.

   The entryway was small, on it's left was a door which looked something like a closet or pantry. Through the entryway was a kitchen leading off to the left, and straight forward was the living room. The dorm room was pretty open, and only a small bar-like area separated the kitchen from the living room. Which was a step taller than the kitchen floor. To the right across from the kitchen was a bathroom. It was much more like a powder room, since it only had a toilet, sink, and mirror. Which Virgil had expected considering that he passed by the dorm bathrooms and showers on the way up here. Then leading off from the living room was a room on the right and a room on the left. The one on the left had it's light off and door shut. Signaling that Patton and Logan had most likely gone to bed. The door on the right was wide open and light poured out of the room. Roman had entered it a few moments ago, so that was where Virgil went next.

   Upon entering Virgil realized the room was a bit bigger than he had first anticipated. It had a bed to the left and to the right. Each had a bedside table with it's own lamp. Separating the two beds was a window seat below a decent sized window. The room was completely bare, aside from the boxes littering the left side. The bench below the window seemed almost naked without any curtains or pillows to accompany it. The bed on the left had been claimed by items that had been strewn about. Virgil navigated his way over to the bed on the right and slipped his bags off his shoulders onto the bed. Which Virgil noted was very soft.

"Oh! There is pizza in the kitchen if you want it." Roman said as he sat down on the window seat.

"Thanks." Virgil mumbled out. He opened his bag for the sake of not having to make small talk with Roman. After a few minutes of pulling out his most important items he was slightly surprised to see Roman still sitting there. Just, staring at him. _What was with this guy!? Why was he staring him down like a hawk instead of crawling into his bed like Virgil had expected? Virgil was tired so why wasn't he?_ Virgil had to resist the urge to smack some manners into this guy. Eventually Virgil sighed and threw the shirt he had been holding back onto the bed. "Can I help you!?" Virgil's voice had more edge than he had wanted.

"Huh?" Roman said snapping his head up to meet Virgil's eyes.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" Virgil gave him another glare hoping Roman would retreat to his bed and leave him be. Roman just shrugged and let his eyes wander towards Virgil's bags.

    _How was Virgil supposed to get anything done like this!?_ If he was being completely honest he wanted to fall asleep right then and there. But his stomach begged him to eat, and he didn't want to fall asleep with Roman staring at him. Virgil decided it was best to comply with his growling stomach rather than have to deal with the agonizing pain of being in here a second longer. Virgil was glad when Roman didn't follow him. Virgil had expected him to try to get to know him the second he had seen him. With his letter-man jacket, and his perfect hair, Virgil immediately recognized him as either the _'preppy-I-have-money-and-you-don't'_ boy or the _'jerky-egotistical-jock'_ boy. Surprisingly though he hadn't bombarded him with questions. Virgil knew it was probably because of his off-setting and defensive personality. But he was grateful for the silence.

   Virgil had easily found the pizza box waiting for him on the counter. He opened it and his nose was immediately invaded by the smell. He had always loved the smell of pizza, even if the greasy substance made him feel sick. Despite his hunger, he didn't feel like having something with lots of cheese on it. So he took the smallest piece and bit into it. It was barely still warm, but Virgil was too drained to even think about heating it up.

   It wasn't long before Roman had sauntered to the bar, and took a seat on one of the stools. He had immediately lost his appetite. Virgil was quickly irritated at the man's persisting presence. _Could he not have peace?_ If things were going to continue like this, Roman was seriously going to get strangled. After a few minutes of complete silence--other than the ticking of the clock on the wall--Virgil noticed that Roman had been eyeing the pizza. He wanted desperately to throw it away in the garbage, to get back at the annoying man. Virgil didn't have the heart to waste it though, especially because he wasn't the one that paid for it. If he was the one who had bought it, he would have done it without another thought.

   Virgil sighed and pushed the box in Roman's direction. "Take it," Virgil said once he finished swallowing his bite.

"Really!?" Roman said whipping his head up.

   It took everything in Virgil's power not to knock the box to the floor. "Sure." Virgil said gritting his teeth. Virgil rolled his eyes at the way Roman eyes lit up like Virgil had just given him a puppy for Christmas. Virgil snorted at how he messily chowed down the first slice. He was barely able to finish his slice of pizza. He hated cheesy things, it always made him feel sick to his stomach. Pizza was one of the only things he was willing to risk the stomach ache for, it was just too good to pass up. Virgil lazily made his way to the room.

"You going to sleep?" Roman whisper-shouted over his shoulder. Virgil gave him a grunt in response, his exhaustion was catching up with him and he didn't have the energy to  even thread together the words. He carelessly pushed his two bags, and whatever items he had pulled out of his bag off the bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes or getting underneath the sheets. He just let his heavy eyelids fall closed and in a quick second he was lost to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just a fun idea I wanted to play around with. I'm not sure if I will a bunch of chapters. It's one of my first stories so I'm not sure if it is any good. I'd like to get some advice on if I should continue this or not.


End file.
